Something Wild
by MayJay123
Summary: For most the marks that carve one's soul are soft and gentle, never reaching the chaotic madness that darkness desires, but for Atepa and her sister Elu, the two have outlived their lives and their hearts are as black and deadly as coal. It will take over seven hundred years, a dash of magic, the dead, three children, tattoos, blindness and two wolves to finally set things right.


**Chapter One**

 **The Witches of La Push**

The rain seemed to last forever that year, the warm rays of August disappearing completely as September battled forth, thrusting the people of La Push into a blustery mood of chilled growls and chattering teeth. Mist hung low over the cold ground, twisting around the wooden supports of the villager's cabins like a snake hunting for its prey, disturbed by the icy shards of water that thwacked against the earth's surface. Hanging high in the sky, forgotten by the world and its starry companions, the blackened gleam of a Black Moon rose, covering the land in total darkness.

Hidden under the worn hood of a thick coat, a lone figure trekked through the darkened wood, her breath curdling in the water-stained air. A small smirk spread across the woman's lips as a bird fluttered overhead, the raven's wings bristling as it sat in its nest, watching her with troubled eyes. Her smirk grew to a grin as the raven cawed as if trying to warn her of where she was headed, but the woman's stride did not waver, her pace quickening as she edged closer and closer to the middle of the forest. The woods seemed closer now, lurching towards her, their jagged fingers promising untold truths of carved secrets that would only end in blood and pain. The raven watched her still, its blue eyes trained on the leather satchel that swung at her side, as if curious to what lay hidden. It carefully called her name through the only tongue it knew how and the figure stopped, her cold eyes peering up through the rain to watch the creature in return. For a long while, the two stared at each other, and then, the figure lifted a hand and tugged at the corner of her hood before continuing on her journey.

It had been a while since the raven had seen the woman pass through the dark woods, — fourteen months to be exact, however, she was not the first strange creature to do so. Over the past two years, deadly, dangerous things had returned to La push, prowling through the wet darkness like snakes. Breathing heavily, the woman ducked under a tree branch, her hand pushing the pine's sharp daggers away from her face. Starlight broke, shining in a beam of white light through the broken trees, reaching out to the woman in fragile fingers, revealing the outrageous smile that cursed her thin lips. Although five hundred and ninety-four years had passed since the death of Taha Aki and his children, their legacy had unfortunately continued, which was why, as the woman wove in and out of thick tree branches, her hand running along the wet bark, she didn't even flinch when her dark eyes landed on the gigantic wolf who stood before her, its teeth bared in unmistakable anger.

The wolf was huge, standing roughly around the size of a large horse and as it slunk out of the darkness like a shadow, his black coat almost melted against the night; his golden eyes watching the woman as his dagger-like teeth clenched together. A low growl ripped from the creature's throat as the woman stepped forward, daring her to pass.

For as long as the children of La Push could remember, they had been warned to stay away from the wood, lest the witches who walked the woods stole their souls. However, as the woman approached the wolf, her hands raised in surrender, she looked nothing like the legends of old. The smell of burnt ash and clotted blood clung to the woman's clothes, forever burning into the darkest depths of her soul, and yet, it was her gaze, not her scent that unnerved the wolf. Coal black eyes, as cold and as deadly as blackened steel, peered into the gloom, the faint husk of darkness tugging at her heart. She was beautiful, in a deadly sort of sense, for she towered over the ground like a twisted tree, lean muscles and broad shoulders concealing her femininity, her russet skin twinkled in the cold night, as the bullet-rain peppered her hands, turning them numb.

The woman stopped less than a foot from the Alpha, her body stiff with formality and leadership. The two were neither friends, nor enemies, and yet, over the years, the witch had got to know the man better than her own sister. Although the two barely spoke, it was the act guiding the pack that caused the somewhat strained relationship between the wolf and the witch to unfurl. She had been there when he had first transformed, kicking him headfirst into his duty, leaving him and his pain to dwell deep into his mind before changing him into a stubborn leader with a black heart. He, in a way, was her creation, and if it wasn't for a stubborn oath the woman had taken several hundred years before, the witch had a feeling that she and her sister would never have had to live as long as they had.

Baring her neck, the witch bowed low, acknowledging the wolf's right to command, and with a small grin, turned her face to the cold rain. The heavy drops splattered her face, calling to her, as if Bayaq, the Trickster was pleading with her to unleash her gift over symbols and ink and destroy the world in a bloodied mass of screaming limbs and ripping flesh. A low rumble escaped the black wolf's lips and the woman's eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, her dark eyes meeting his gold.

'Good evening, Samuel,' she whispered, her eyebrows raised, as her coarse, black hair framed her face, hiding the gleam of amusement that danced in her dark eyes. 'It's a lovely night, is it not? Just right for a meeting among old friends.'

The wolf snarled, his eyes gleaming and with a shudder, his fur melted away, his body shrunk and in an instant, a russet skinned man stood before her, his jaw clenched. Atepa reached into her bag, handing the Alpha a pair of shorts. Sam Uley was rather tall for his age, for he stood almost a foot taller than the witch, his circular muscles tightening in the darkened night. His copper skin melted against the rain as the cold drops peppered his skin and from several strands of cropped black hair, the Quileute boy's dark eyes watched her.

'Atepa,' the wolf stated, his tone deep and unchanging. 'It's been a while. The Elders and I were beginning to wonder where you went.'

The witch shrugged, her coarse black hair peeking out from under her hood.

'I told you, Samuel I was…on a trip,' she grinned, splaying her hands, revealing three jewelled rings that donned her spindly fingers. 'Besides, I'm back now, so does it really matter where I was?'

Sam growled and approached the witch, leaning forward so that his face was barely a breath away from the witch.

'Remove your hood,' the Alpha ordered. 'I want to know that it is really you…I know all too well your kind can mask your scent.'

Atepa raised her eyebrows and Sam's eyes narrowed. With a glance to her right, Atepa reached up and unveiled her head to reveal a proud face. As the stars' otherworldly glow fell upon her skin, the ancient burns that lined the right-hand side of her face seemed to glow. They were old, for the skin had healed nicely and was a few shades lighter than the woman's skin colour, but the damage was deep. They curled around her jaw, disappearing under her burgundy shirt before reappearing on her hand, as if the flames had licked at her entire body and inked onto her skin, pictures of wolves, ancient runes and strange symbols stained her arms, neck and hands as if the witch has tried to conceal her wounds. The witch raised splayed her hands, turning her palms towards her face as if to say, "Voilà."

'Is this enough proof for you, Samuel?' Atepa asked, tracing a hand down her face, the ancient scars looming in the dark. 'Scars are of course, impossible to mimic completely and these tattoos have been around longer than your great-grandfather — it would take a genius, or a lover, to get them all right.'

'Thank you,' Sam said. 'Now, shall we can continue,'

'Right then,' Atepa said, folding her arms across her chest, the rain kissing the curve of her neck. 'When I was away, I came across something rather odd,'

The witch and pursed her lips, as if contemplating whether to tell the Alpha her discovery.

'What did you find?' Sam asked. Atepa sighed.

'I found the bodies of ten hikers. Judging the smell, they all had been dead for quite some time, however, that was not the most interesting things I discovered,'

Sam nervously wet his lips as Atepa continued.

'The bodies were drained of their blood. Samuel…they were killed by a Cold One,'

'Just one?' Sam asked. Atepa nodded.

'Yes,' she replied, her face suddenly turning a sickly green. 'I could only smell one, although I wouldn't be surprised if another had been around…that place stunk,'

'Was it _them_?'

'The Cullens?' Atepa shook her head. 'No, it was not. I passed by their home, just to make sure it wasn't. Sam, the place has been cleaned out…they're not there,'

'What?'

'Yeah, I know. It confused me too,' Atepa whispered. 'But something must have happened for them to suddenly—'

Sam suddenly held up his hand, his eyes darting around the forest as if listening to something. Atepa closed her mouth, her teeth clenched.

'Do you hear that?' he whispered, tilting his head. 'We're not alone,'

Atepa closed her eyes, running a hand over her wrist. As fingers scraped across a worn symbol, her senses suddenly heightened, and the hands of nature wrapped it's warm arms around the witch, hugging her in a tight embrace. Several meters away, hidden under a thick, damp bush, the sound of haggard breathing filled the witch's mind.

'It's a girl,' the witch said, opening her eyes and staring at the Alpha with a worried gaze. 'It sounds like she's—'

'Hyperventilating,'

Atepa nodded and grabbed the Alpha's arm.

'Transform, Uley, I'll meet you there,'

The Alpha nodded and a second later a black wolf stood before the wolf, a pair of shorts tied securely around his back leg. With a small nod, the Alpha turned and disappeared into the black forest, his ears flat against his head. Rolling her eyes, the witch pelted in the girl's direction, her bare feet leaping over rocks and tree roots. By the time she arrived by the girl's side, Sam had already transformed and was trying to shake the girl awake. She was quite small, barely reaching Atepa's shoulder, and her long dark hair fell around her heart-shaped face in thin strands. Her body shook, the beginnings of hypothermia settling into the child's bones and as Atepa paused to catch her breath, the witch realised that her skin was as pale as snow.

'How is she?' Atepa asked, carefully stepping over a sharp rock as she approached the two. 'Do you know who she is?'

'She's Isabella Swan. She lives in Forks.' Sam said, checking the girl's pulse to see if she was alive. 'I've only met her once,'

'She's Charles' daughter? What in the world is she doing out here and—' her nose wrinkled as the wind changed direction and the girl's scent covered her own, '—why does she smell like a Cold One?'

'Probably because the bronze haired one is her mate,'

Atepa's eyes widened and her body shook as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

'She loves a Cold One?' she whispered. 'How? They're all killers — even the Cullens,'

Sam shrugged.

'I don't know how, but we best get her home, she's starting to turn blue,'

'Ah,' Atepa said, snapping out of her daze. 'That would be best. Can, — can you carry her? I'll heal her as we walk.'

Sam nodded and gently the Alpha wrapped his arms around Isabella's limp form, tucking the young girl close to his chest. Atepa pressed her hand to Isabella's cold forehead and her lips curled when the girl's scent washed over her.

'Fucking hell she stinks,' the witch whispered, and with a grimace touched a circular symbol that lay behind her ear. A warm, sun-red glow suddenly appeared on Atepa's skin, and as the witch closed her eyes, her concentration strengthening with each breath, the girl's body suddenly stopped shivering.

The witch licked her lips as the world suddenly tilted and she clasped a hand to her forehead as blood trickled from her nose. Sam's hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, studying the witch as her world spin.

'Are you all right?' he asked. Atepa swallowed hard, biting back bile as her neck warmed.

'Yes,' she stated, straightening when the spinning has seized. 'I'm fine — just a little tired… I haven't had a decent night sleep in weeks,'

'That's expected,' Sam said, stepping towards, Atepa grip tightening as the two walked away from the cold wood. 'You've been travelling for two years.'

Atepa snorted.

'Yeah,' she said, as the warm, yellowy light of a house suddenly broke through the darkness. The witch paused, releasing her grip on Sam's arm and pulling it gently on the girl's hand.

'She's awake,' the witch said.

Sam glanced down at Isabella, who's head lolled as she tried to figure out where she was, and then with a small sigh, the Alpha and the witch broke out of the woods and into someone's backyard. The house was small, it's white wooden siding gleaming in the dark night and as Atepa craned her neck to see the shingled roof, her gaze landed on the huddled figures who stood in front of the home.

It had been a while since she had seen William Black. Jr. but the Elder of La Push had changed very little in the two years that Atepa had been away. He still sat in his wheelchair, his long black hair obscuring his deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin, however, as the two approached, his black eyes watched his friend with mild eyes. Standing beside William, with a thin moustache and a mane of curly brown hair, Charles Swan tall form hunkered over a phone, his fingers shakily pressing the buttons as if afraid that if she were to drop it then his entire world would drop. Off to the left, Harry Clearwater peered into the small table that sat infant of him, his black eyes peering over several maps, his black hair falling to his shoulders as his hands tightening and untightening in anger over his large belly.

Charles muttered something and Harry's gaze wandered from the maps for a brief second, before the elder man placed a warm hand on his friend's shoulder. He said something, reassuring the middle aged man that they would find his daughter. Suddenly, a young teen, who was standing beside Willian turned, his dark eyes widening when they settled on Atepa and Sam.

'Charlie!' he cried. The policeman turned, his dark eyes widening in surprise as he noticed the fierce expression of Sam's face, Atepa's drooping eyes and his daughter huddled in the man's strong arms.

She's all right,' Sam said, as if reassuring the crowd more than Charles himself as the Chief approached the two, 'Mo and I found her in the woods,'

Atepa nodded, her eyes downcast as Charles stopped in front of Sam, his dark eyes searching his daughter's cold, exhausted face.

'I got her,' Charles whispered, gently taking his only child from the young man's arms. The Chief of Police looked at the two, his face tight. 'Thank you, Sam. Morgan, welcome back,'

Atepa nodded, a thin smile gracing her lips at the mention of her alias. Sam nodded in return as Atepa's gaze landed on Harry's ashen cheeks. He nodded at the witch and the Alpha and Sam gently bowed his head in return as Atepa raised her hand. Carefully, the witch turned to look at Sam, but the Alpha was already looking past Harry, towards a long haired boy who stood beside a small table.

He was tall, taller than Sam, standing at almost six foot seven, and his body was somewhere in-between lean and muscular as if the wolf that would one day roam inside of him hadn't made up his mind what to do with itself. There was something familiar about the boy, maybe it was due to the fact that he was of Quileute descent, but something about his dark eyes and russet skin caused the hairs on Atepa's forearms to rise. She had seen those eyes before — but from where?

The boy turned towards the Alpha and the witch, studying the two behind his long hair. Sam scowled and Atepa gently hit his arm.

'Stop staring,' she hissed. 'You'll unnerve the boy,'

The boy, now uncomfortable, looked away, his gaze studying Charlie and Isabella as the two Swans entered their home and with a small sigh, walked away.

'Is he next?' Atepa asked, watching the boy with mild interest.

'Not yet, but he'll change pretty soon,' Sam replied, turning to face the witch, a small frown caressing his face. 'He's Billy's son,'

Atepa raised her eyebrows.

'Well, then,' she said as the two turned away, 'I better get my things ready — I have a funny feeling the pack is about to get bigger,'

'By how many?'

'Oh,' Atepa said, placing her hands behind her head, 'by the end of the year? Maybe fifteen or sixteen new wolves,'

She spun around to face Sam a wild grin kissing her lips.

'You, Alpha, are certainly going to have your work cut out,'

Sam growled as Atepa's loud, carefree laugh echoed through the dark night and somewhere beyond the blackened wood, a pair of misty blue eyes opened. A young witch wriggled her fingers, trying to stop the horrid tingly feeling that coursed through her blood as her soul returned to her body, raven feathers sticking to her black hair.

Elu smiled.

After nearly two years of waiting, her sister had finally come back home…


End file.
